


One Man's Insecurity is Another Man's Kink

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, I Don't Even Know, Kink Exploration, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Fixation, basically katakuri's mouth sexy, kinky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: When Katakuri shows you what lies beneath his scarf, you can't help but touch.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 5 - oral fixation / facial
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	One Man's Insecurity is Another Man's Kink

It had taken Katakuri a long time for him to reveal the bottom half of his face to you; months passed before he found himself able in a private moment to lower his scarf and show you the wide maw of teeth hidden beneath it.

“Promise me that if you’re bothered by it, you’ll leave and never speak of it again,” he had murmured to you, his eyes searching yours apprehensively. He was perched on the edge of his bed and you knelt in his lap with an expression equal parts concerned and confused. What you did know for certain was that whatever he had hidden from you, whatever he was so worried about, could never diminish how you felt about him.

There had been a moment of silence as you regarded each other when he finally exposed his mouth. Katakuri’s breathing had hitched almost imperceptibly. His body had completely relaxed when you leaned up to kiss him, though.

Now, you straddled his chest - thankfully your size difference meant that he had no issue with you sitting there -, staring intently at his mouth as you stroked a hand along one of the longer, tusk-like teeth protruding from his lips. It was unsurprisingly sharp at the tip and roughly the same length as your forearm. Katakuri’s face was red and his expression was soft with embarrassment - but also devotion. No one ever got to see him like this or could even consider touching and playing with his mouth.

You smiled down at him serenely when you noticed the way he was looking at you.

“Just let me know if you want me to stop, okay?” you reassured him. He nodded minutely, his gaze still fixed on you adoringly. “Alright. Can you open your mouth for me, please?”

Katakuri gave another short, shy nod, then parted his lips. You leaned in closer and studied his jaws fascinatedly. He shifted beneath you, a slight puff of his breath ruffling your hair. You could smell the sugar on it.

Your hand reached in past the fangs to grab his tongue, his saliva slicking your skin. You could feel the muscle tremble under your grip.

“Pretty,” you mumbled absentmindedly, trailing your fingers over the tip of it.

Katakuri sighed with a shudder. He could never claim to understand your fixation with his teeth and tongue, but he did appreciate the attention and praise that came with it. Positivity was never something he had been able to associate with his unnatural appearance until you had promised you would stay and then asked if you could get a more…  _ intimate _ look at it.

He curled his tongue around your arm playfully and then smiled with his eyes when you peered up at him with a quirk to your lips. Then, he grunted something inaudible.

Taking that as your cue, you removed your limb from his mouth, allowing him to close it and swallow to wet his tongue. As carefully as possible, you clambered off of his chest to lay next to him, your expression a mirror of the loving one he had given you earlier.

“Thanks for letting me do that. I just love your mouth so much.”

“I’m glad,” Katakuri rumbled gently.

**Author's Note:**

> thiiiis did not go as planned and isn't necessarily explicit But it is kinky so. here. take it  
> i'm also like 96% sure that this is the first katakuri/reader that doesn't have a female reader so *fanfare*
> 
> also can you tell i hate titling things


End file.
